Styler (Steve and Tyler fanfic)
by petponys
Summary: Well, I tried to make Vince read less, and Steve/Tyler talk more... so I hope you enjoy. *bad poker face*


Tyler yawned and stretched in his bed, feeling very tired. "Whelp, I guess that's not much different from any morning." He mumbled. But little did he know that this day will be far different from the rest.

–midmorning—

A knock sounded at Tyler's door. He was only in his boxers, for he had recently woken up and was too lazy to get dressed. Tyler figured it was just Kyle, so he groggily walked up to the door and opened it, blushing as he realized it was not Kyle, but Steve. Steve reddened as he saw the figure in front of him, but he cleared his throat. "Uh, hey buddy! I was in the area so I was uh, wondering if I could just stay for the afternoon, would that be ok?" "Uh, umm sure…. sure I guess…" Tyler replied half-heartedly. "Oh good. Could I uh, sneak in there and use the bathroom real quick?" "Sure, sure, come on in." Steve rushed off, and Tyler walked into his bedroom. He grumbled to himself as he lied down on his bed, legs sprawled out as he leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Once again, I was wrong about having a normal day."

A few minutes later, Steve walked in and bit his lip as he saw Tyler lying in that position. He felt his jeans tighten around him, and he blushed to himself and tried to stop it, but it was no use. Tyler snorted and eyes opened slightly, then fully as he saw Steve standing there. He quickly snapped his legs together. Steve grinned seeing Tyler blush. "S-sorry I forgot you were here I uh, uh…" Tyler searched for words as fast as he could. "Shhhh" Steve whispered as he walked towards the bed. "Steve…." "Shhhhh just let it happen" Steve whispered as he got up and over Tyler, leaning his head towards his ear. "Just let it happen, dear Tyler." Steve whipped off his shirt and Jeans, leaving them both in plain boxers. Tyler realized that he too was feeling his body change as Steve moved close to him. Tyler was suddenly sprung into the mood, and hefted Steve off him, laid him down, and crawled over him. "Ah, finally feisty. Ya know, I didn't actually expect to get this far." Steve said as though nothing was really going on. _Oh I'll show him_ Tyler thought to himself.

He grinned and put his hands on Steve's hips, and gently rubbed them up and down, hoping to arouse him. "Aye, little more mate." Steve grumbled as he bucked his hips, wanted more than a message from Tyler. Tyler snorted. "Hold on, I'm gettin' to it!" He replied, and suddenly reached down and connected his lips. Steve's eyes widened in shock, but they went to normal as it went on. Tyler pulled away for a moment. "Just be warned it's my uh… first time.." "That's alright my dear Tyler. I'll show you how." Steve whispered, and pulled down his own boxers as Tyler did his, blushing. Steve smirked and rubbed Tyler's member, making Tyler arch his back and moan softly. _Yeesh it never feels this good when I do it myself_ He thought. Suddenly, Steve flipped them again, having himself on top. "I figured I should be on top seeing mine is bigger, and because I'm probably better." He said matter-of-factly. "Well fine then." Tyler mumbled, but groaned and spread his legs as Steve rubbed his entrance softly. Seeing his chance, Steve pushed in almost immediately and Tyler Shrieked like a little girl, pulling away quickly from Steve. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Tyler shouted angrily, but Steve just blinked at him. "What?" "YOU JUST….. Uh, just try again. Not so aggressive please though…." Tyler mumbled, opening his legs slightly again. Steve huffed. "Fine. But don't complain when it's not enough." Steve waited at his entrance, and Tyler nodded, and he pushed in, slowly this time. Tyler arched his back and moaned, throwing his head back as Steve pushed all the way in. Steve pulled parshly out, but thrust back in, knowing exactly where to hit, making Tyler shriek. "STEVE…" Tyler said loudly. "I'm not done yet!" Steve barked, and copied his movements a few more times, Tyler groaning and arching his back. Steve leaned down and bit the crook of Tyler's neck as he did so, leaving a bruise as he started to pant. "3….2….1…" Steve counted before groaning loudly as his seed filled Tyler. A few moments later, Steve pulled out, and laid next to him.

"Man, you suck at this." Steve said, staring at the ceiling. Tyler sighed. "I know. Why do you think I don't have a girlfriend?" Steve blinked and looked at Tyler. "You're right. Wait don't you mean boy-" Steve was cut off as a knock sounded at the door. "God Dammit not again." Tyler cursed, and threw on his boxers, and as he stood he wobbled, suddenly realizing how much his back hurt. He limped to the door, and opened it. There stood Benny, staring with disbelief at the scene in front of him. "Gahhh?" Benny whispered as he took a step back, turned and ran down the hall, arms flapping behind him. "Why'd I say it be a goddamn normal day?" Tyler mumbled as he slammed the door, kicked Steve out, and watched TV.

-The End-


End file.
